


Seven Years Falling

by InfiniteAlexisA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hellboy - Freeform, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, demon!Derek, fae!Stiles, hellboy au, idk whats up with me, mentions of self harm, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteAlexisA/pseuds/InfiniteAlexisA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t mean to!” Derek yelled throwing his hands in the air.<br/>“DON’T YELL AT ME!” Stiles screeched, his entire body going up in flames.<br/>This is what Derek gets for dating a fire elemental.</p>
<p>The Hellboy AU you never knew you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're All Freaks Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547891) by [pandacowhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster). 



> The Hellboy AU I never meant to write.

Stiles flew into the room in a fit of fury.

“Are you out of your big red  _ mind _ ?” He screamed flying into his boyfriend’s personal space.

Derek sighed but didn’t speak, wondering if Stiles had intentionally quoted Star Trek but decided it wasn't worth his eyebrows to ask. 

“A window Red? a freaking window? Do you have some sort of hero complex that I don’t know about? because I’ll call you Hercules if that what it takes to get you to stay  _ under the radar. _ ” Stiles hissed, his eyes flashing orange.

Derek sighed “Stiles…” 

“No!” He yelled, his hair catching fire. “You don’t  _ get _ to speak right now! Are you insane? You jumped out a fucking window Red! Scott is under so much heat right now because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

Derek’s eyebrow rose and opened his mouth to speak but his boyfriend beat him to it. 

“You know what I mean!” Stiles said pushing at Derek’s chest, Derek stepped back, if only for Stiles’ benefit.

“I’m sorry?” Derek tried, knowing that a simple apology wouldn’t cut it.

“Why did that sound like a question?” Stiles' eyes narrowed, his wings joining his hair in it's intricate fire dance.

Derek had to force himself not to roll his eyes, words were never his thing, Stiles knew this. 

“Is this a Disney thing?” Stiles asked.

“What?” Derek asked in a exasperated sigh, his shoulders dropping.

“Are you going to start singing Where the People are from Little Mermaid? Or Reflection from Mulan? You can sing your little red heart out if it means that you will stop doing this!”

“I don’t mean to!” Derek yelled throwing his hands in the air.

“ _ DON’T YELL AT ME! _ ” Stiles screeched, his entire body bursting into flames.

This is what Derek gets for dating a fire elemental.

“What is going on in here?” Boyd asked leaning in halfway through the door.

Stiles deflated instantly, even while furious he had complete control. “Nothing” He spit at Derek’s face, spinning around and brushing past the handler “Absolutely nothing is going on in here ever again.”

Derek made a pained noise and sunk down to the floor.

“Boyfriend mad about the window?” Boyd asked sounding sympathetic, He probably was. He had never been affected by Derek’s exploits directly and his own girlfriend Cora may be the most friendly fury ever spawned but she had no problem sticking her talons into your soft bits at any given time.

“I didn’t mean to.” Derek said frowning at how whiny he sounded. 

“I know big guy.” Boyd walked over and gave Derek’s shoulder three solid pats.“But it looked pretty bad, you’re big and red, it looked like you jumped, people started screaming about the devil.”

Derek winced “Their not that far off base.”

“You are not the devil.” Boyd told him firmly.

“No. Just king of the underworld.” Derek said dryly falling onto his back and stretching his legs out. “Now my boyfriend’s mad at me, his best friend is under heat from the government, all because I couldn’t stay away from the window.” He heard Boyd moving next to him “I just wanted to look at the people.” He confessed. “There so delicate and small. Ignorant to the  _ real _ dangers of the world around them.”

“You see humans all the time.” Boyd reminded him, “I’m human, Scott’s human. Erica and Allison both look human, why the sudden fascination?”

“I…” Derek shrugged. “No reason, I was just looking. Wrong time, worse place.”

“You got that right buddy.” Boyd patted his leg and stood up, “Stiles will come around, he’s literally the personification of a puppy’s smile.”

Derek groaned but didn’t move as he heard Boyd leave the room. He really didn’t mean to get pushed out of the window, and he damn well didn’t mean to make it look like he jumped. He was just looking at the people, at the lights. The were so beautiful, twinkling and bright, captivating. He had vaguely heard Stiles yelling at him to get away from the window but as he watched a couple on the street take a picture in front of the building he wasn’t really comprehending any words spoken to him.

His real focus was a couple on the street, two women kissing despite the chaos going on inside and in front of the building. One woman pulled away for just a moment to fumble and get her phone out, Derek had smiled softly as the other woman laughed and kissed her partner so deeply that they almost forgot about the picture. They were so beautiful and free, and he remembered the hole opening in his chest when he had the thought that he would never be able to do that with Stiles. That was the last thing Derek remembered thinking as he went hurtling towards the ground, tail on fire.

“Knock, knock?” Derek heard from the other side of the door.

“Who’s there?”

“Damage control!” Scott yelled from outside, Derek got up quickly and stumbled towards his obnoxious metal door. He coughed once and smoothed out his shirt before turning the spinning knob on the door, opening it up to see Scott standing there, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. “Hey man!” His smile got impossibly bigger and Derek wanted to get on his knees and start begging.

“Uh, hey Scott.”

Scott chuckled “Don’t worry man, I’m not here to chew you out. I’m sure Stiles already did that for me.” He chuckled when Derek winced “Yeah, thought so.”

“I’m sorry Scott,” He said rubbing the back of neck. “I didn’t mean to fall out of the window.” 

“It’s all good.” Scott smiled at him “The stunned look on your face when we got you off of that car was explanation enough, you just got distracted.” Scott pointed at “Get your head in the game.”

Derek gave a happy little huff while his tail swung back and forth but nodded despite himself.

“Great, now go to talk to Stiles, Erica’s given him a magic bubble to walk around in but he’s burning the edges and she’s starting to sweat.”

Derek nodded once and offered Scott a hesitant smile.

Scott’s answering smile was blinding as he turned to walk away.

-

Derek waited longer than he should have to go find Stiles, mostly because he was hoping that the Fae would have tired himself out by time Derek go to him. He was only three steps outside of his room before an annoying little buzzing had started by his ear.

“Derek Hellboy Hale!” Sheriff John Stilinskis’ voice boomed in his ear “What have you done to my son!”

_ He’s not your real son and that’s not my real name _ Derek thought

“I didn’t do anything to him.” Derek sighed walking forward, he felt the pixie land on his shoulder.

“Then why has he been at full blast for the last two hours?” John kicked Derek’s chin.

“Well when he was yelling at me I may have...yelled back.” He flinched when he heard John let out an indignant squeak. “I wasn’t yelling at him!” He said quickly turning the corner “I was just sort of...yelling in general.”

The sheriff sighed and flew around to Derek’s face forcing Derek to stop when the little man levitated in front of him, Derek did his best to contain his smile while he looked at the tiny pixie with his red and blue wings that landed him the nickname Sheriff.

“Come on Derek. You know he’s a hot head...no pun intended. I hope you’re going to talk to him because the hallway outside of his room is so hot it’s been blocked off.”

Derek flinched “I’m on my way there now.”

John nodded and flew away in the direction opposite Derek with a soft “ Get it done” fading away as he flew. As Derek walked down the hallway everyone that passed him glared him down until he was seriously considering going back to his room.

“Derek!” Peter yelled when he turned down the hallway that lead to Stiles’ bedroom. The vampire looked pissed and Derek was seriously considering turning tail and running, literally. “Derek please tell me you can fix this, Lydia’s been screaming something about hair frizz and dehydration. If your boyfriend kills the water sprite Jackson will sedate you once a day for the rest of your life.”

Derek frowned but nodded, he could go his entire life without having Jackson swipe his claw across the back of his neck again.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder and gave Derek a reassuring smile before he walked away from the site of what might soon be Derek’s death.  

Derek sighed and walked down the hallway, feeling the heat go up with every step he took. He had never been so happy to have a hand made out of a rock as he was now because the metal on Stiles’ door was now bright red. He knocked on the door twice and waited until he heard the tell tale click of it being unlocked. He pushed the door open to see Stiles walking away from him.

“Stiles?” Derek said stepping into the inferno that was his boyfriends bedroom.

The fae just grunted at him and sat down on the floor, he glared at the burnt out shell of what used to be his television.

“You think you could turn down the heat?” He tried, Stiles ignored him “Lydia says your fire is messing with her hair.”

Stiles looked at Derek and there was straight fear in his eye as he powered down. She may be weaker than him but Lydia had a wonderful talent of taking a shit inside your heart right after she’s chewed you to pieces.

Derek wasn’t sure what to do now as he stood stupidly in front of his boyfriend. 

“Yes Red?”

“I….” What? I’m sorry was not going to work, not after he let this sit and bubble up inside Stiles for the last two hours. “I didn’t mean to get Scott in trouble?” He winced at how his voice went up at the end, that wasn’t supposed to be a question.

“You think this is about Scott?” Stiles asked looking at Derek as though he was stupid, which, yeah he kinda was.

Stiles stood and started to walk into Derek’s personal space.

Derek, the king of the underworld, born of fire and death, apex predator of apex predators, backpedaled away from the leith little fae with sparkling orange wings so hard he fell into the door clutching his chest.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “What could I possibly do to you?”

“I can think of several things that end in my death.” Derek told him seriously.

Stiles sighed and kept moving forward until he was pressed up against the demon that was pressed up against the doorway. Slowly Stiles leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Derek’s upper body. He pressed his face into Derek’s chest and mumbled something.

“Stiles?” Derek asked softly looking down at the brown hair that tickled his chin.

The Fae lifted his head and looked up to Derek with tears in his eyes, one lone tear hanging off of his top lashes. 

“You could have been hurt Derek...” it came out like a whisper. 

Stiles was a fire fae but his words were like a bucket of ice water on Derek’s soul. 

“I lit up the tooth fairies and the next thing I know you’re falling twenty stories onto a car looking all dazed and confused, and everyone was screaming that you jumped and Erica had to use her magic to keep me from flying down there and causing more of a scene. I thought that you had given up Derek.” He hiccuped and took a breath to speak while Derek finally remembered how to use his limbs and pulled Stiles into a hug. “I thought that you didn’t care about yourself anymore...thought that you didn’t care about me enough to at least tell me goodbye before you tried to…” His jaw started to tremble while he fought with himself to get the words out.

“I...I’m so sorry.” Derek said burying his nose in his boyfriends hair. “It was an accident, I didn’t jump. I never meant...I didn’t know…”  _ didn’t know you cared that much. _

“Derek Hellboy Hale,” Stiles said seriously. “If you don’t know by now that you hung the moon then I’ve fucked up greatly.”

“If I’ve hung the moon then you set the sun on fire.” Derek told him just as seriously.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and tears started to run down his cheeks as he let out a twinkling laugh that set Derek’s soul on fire. Stiles’ wings fluttered happily and Derek realized for the hundredth time in that moment that he was deeply in love with this annoying short tempered fire fae.

“You’re perfect.” Stiles told Derek, nuzzling his face into the demon's chest and letting off a type of heat that Derek only felt around Stiles. It was the kind of heat that started from the middle of your chest and spread throughout your entire body. Like taking a gulp of hot chocolate after shoveling snow for hours beforehand.

“I..” Derek cleared his throat “Before I met you.” He stared into the amber eyes staring back at him with curiosity “I didn’t know if I was capable of this, of love.” he clarified “I figured it wasn’t worth my time to find out anyway because who could ever love someone like me. Angry all the time, no social skills, big and red, king of the underworld sent here to destroy this planet. It would be a lot for someone to believe, let alone love. I never bothered to see if I could love, I just worked, day in and day out trying to keep Laura happy.” Stiles eyes widened and Derek felt vulnerable, he hadn’t spoken about Laura since she had died months before, at the hands of that crazy sand man working for the Russians.

“I didn’t try to make friends with my handlers or help Allison from floating away when her powers got the best of her, I didn’t care that Erica gave me cake everyday or that Isaac’s eyes would shine when I walked into the room. I didn’t care, I didn’t even notice.” Derek took a breath and continued on “and then, they bring in this giant metal container that’s piratically falling apart at the seems, molten red metal masquerading around as the back of an armored van.” Derek’s voice was soft now, lost in the memory “Laura tells me to go inside "You’re the only one that can get anywhere near him, calm him down." So I took my biggest gun and threw open the back of the van. I was expecting a phoenix or some crazed fire monster. I opened the door and saw the most beautiful creature inside. Wings burning like hell themselves, murder on it’s face despite the quickly drying tears running down it’s chin. This beautiful creature, with eyes like fire and voice as deep as a volcanic eruption looked at my arm and said 'Are you usually that hard or are you just happy to see me?'” Stiles gave a watery snort and wiped at his eyes “It was the first time anyone had the balls to comment on my appearance and I just stared at you. Stared so long that you powered down and walked over to me voluntarily, poking and prodding at my face like I was some sort of freak show.”

“You were.” Stiles mumbled “Big ass red creature with a rock for a right hand and shaved horns. I thought I was certifiable and needed to be taken to the loony bin.”

“I did too.” Derek said “After you walked away with Laura I decided that I made it all up in my head, no way I had the pleasure of seeing someone so beautiful. Not me, I could never be that lucky, but then I saw you again, saw you working cases with the others, making friends with Scott and flirting with everything that moved.” Derek and Stiles started to slide down to the floor until Derek was pressed against the door, both his legs up and bent at the knee with Stiles in between his legs, still pressed to the demon’s chest. Head tilted up as he listened to Derek talk. “And the more I saw you I started to wonder _ ‘how do the people that see him daily not spend all their time kissing his pink plump lips? Counting every mole of his soft round face. _ ” Derek traced down the side of Stiles’ jaw, touching two moles as he sighed happily. “ _ Getting lost in the fire trapped in his soul, burning through his body, and shining in his eyes. Staring at his chin wondering when the last time he shaved was. Drawing a finger against his face and feeling where his cheek meets the grain barely there stubble. How do they not spend their time studying every movement his face makes? Watching as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Seeing his cheeks flush with a bright orange color that would make mother nature jealous. Watching his eyebrows crinkle in confusion, watching his eyes light up with curiosity, or darken with lust.” _ Stiles was captivated by Derek’s words, his surprisingly soft voice painting a picture of an unattainable beauty that Stiles had never thought himself to be. Derek was letting Stiles see himself through his eyes.

“ _ How do they not touch his skin and compare it to that of freshly picked cotton? Trace the curve of his mouth and wonder what it would feel like to have his lips kissing down their bodies. Run their hand through his hair and watching as each stand moved against the air, tickling the palm of their hand as they watched him close his eyes and flutter his delicate wings in happiness. Trace a finger down the curve of his neck and feel the vibration of his voice as he chuckled at your movements. Cup his cheek and connect their forehead with his, just basking in the closeness that is Stiles Fae Stilinski _ ”  Derek did just as he said, putting a hand on Stiles’ chin and tilting his head up so their foreheads could connect.  

“I said your name as a whisper because I didn’t want God to hear me and realize that his missing angel was walking about, sharing his beauty with us mere mortals. Still I couldn’t help but wonder how people functioned around you and even more I hoped that they appreciated how lovely you truly were. How lovely you truly are to me.” Derek kissed away the tears running down Stiles’ cheek “I care about you more than I care about anything. I’d burn down the entire world myself if it meant that you got to live. I’d walk up to the fabric of space and time with the lighter in my hand because family is all you have when everything is over. You’re my family now Stiles.”

“But….” Stiles’ voice was rough with emotion. “I can’t believe you’d let it all burn just for me.”

“Let the world burn,” Derek said fiercely “I’ll watch it crumble with you firmly by my side.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding as he nodded slowly “Okay.” He nodded biting at his bottom lip.

“I thought you hated me.” Stiles confessed. “You were always glaring at me and I never understood what I did to make you hate me. Then you finally warmed up to me, we spoke and watched things together, you would steal creamer from the kitchen for me but you never...you never acted like you wanted me. I had to remind myself that you didn't love me. I was just a friend, someone to hang out with when the world got to be too much. Someone to take your frustration out on, a punching bag for the ages. No matter how you treated me I had to remember that you weren't mine.” Stiles voice was rough with emotion “No matter what your eyes did to my heart. Even when you looked at me like I was the love of your life. I had to remember, you weren’t mine. You would never be mine. And still, knowing this, that didn't change anything.” He said it so softly, a whisper, like a confession. “You were still a part of my reason for being, still a part of the,” His breath caught “the scars I wore on my body like armour. You were in every puff of weed and every step that I took. You were my unattainable everything, and then,” Stiles laughed, “Then I got to have you, and I didn’t….I didn’t believe it, couldn’t let myself believe it. I love you Derek, I’ve never been more sure of that in my whole life.”

“You don’t have to fight it so hard anymore Stiles, you’re everything to me. I...I truly love you. Death couldn’t tear you away from me now.”

Derek and Stiles sat on the floor like that for a little while, just enjoying each others company.

They didn’t have the beautiful love story that Allison and Scott had. The moment those two saw each other they knew it was love, Allison’s center of gravity shifted and she and Scott had been orbiting each other ever since.

Cora and Boyd were a different story altogether, flirting and partying together, kissing in dark corners when they thought they were alone for months and months, until they were finally ready to admit what they had was real.

Erica, Isaac, and Peter was still something that baffled everyone, but they were happy and that was what mattered. They decided to try out some new things between the three of them and it was working.

Lydia and Jackson hated each other on their best days. Screaming and fighting with each other until one of them got mad enough to throw a punch or swing a claw. It was worrisome at first, but they figured it out. Kept it emotional and rooted in some sort of obsessive love. It happens when you’re forced to save someone’s life time and time again.

Stiles and Derek were in a class all their own. Oblivious pining until it all came to a head seven years ago, they took things slow, they were both too guarded to do anything else. They had finally done it on their own, kissing at the Halloween party in the corner by the punch bowl that was more liquor than punch. Their love would transcend lifetimes because they were both just that stubborn.

They sat on the floor for what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes. They would have sat their for much longer if not for the blaring of the siren, trouble. Stiles sighed as he stood up to stretch out his body, his wings fluttering behind him.

Derek pulled the door open and turned around, offering a hand to Stiles.

“They're playing our song.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm ridiculously proud of this.
> 
> My AO3 name is also my twitter and insta name, feel free to follow me on both/either!  
> I'm Stilesinatrenchcoat on Tumblr, follow me!
> 
> Please like and comment! Even a smiley/sad face comment is good, feedback helps so much


End file.
